


Hearts A Mess

by Rainb0wNinja



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Depressing, F/M, Lemon, Songifc, Unrequited Love, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainb0wNinja/pseuds/Rainb0wNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Their Master was a mess. Every spirit in the Celestial World that belonged to her could feel it, none quite as well as him though. As the leader of the Zodiac he was more in tune with everything, especially her. He felt what she felt, and for months now he's felt nothing but depression. Since he was so close to her he knew what she was thinking, he knew what she was going through without her even telling him. Not that she would anyways. She refused to tell anyone, but those closest to her already knew. Well, almost everyone. A certain dragon slayer didn't even realize anything was wrong. He found that amazing, since that dragon slayer was the source of her problems."</p>
<p>Lucy wants Natsu. Loke wants Lucy. In the end, they both use each other. And in the end they both lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is Hearts A Mess by Gotye. I'm just borrowing it.

Their Master was a mess. Every spirit in the Celestial World that belonged to her could feel it, none quite as well as him though. As the leader of the zodiac he was more in tune with everything, especially her. He felt what she felt, and for months now he's felt nothing but depression. Since he was so close to her he knew what she was thinking, he knew what she was going through without her even telling him. Not that she would anyways. She refused to tell anyone, but those closest to her already knew. Well, almost everyone. A certain dragon slayer didn't even realize anything was wrong. He found that amazing, since that dragon slayer was the source of her problems.

After becoming her spirit it didn't take long to see what she felt for the slayer. And after being her spirit long enough for them to be good friends, he could read her more efficiently, and was shocked at how deep her true feelings ran. She loved him. She _wanted_ him. All she thought about was him. He couldn't help but feel jealous. It was very obvious he had feelings for her, he always openly flirted with her, but she only had eyes for the slayer. And for a while, he actually thought Natsu returned her feelings. But eventually he realized Natsu was just leading her on. Whether it was intentional or not didn't matter, it still crushed her when she figured it out.

She was happy before that happened, and therefore he was happy. He liked seeing his Master like this, happy and in love, even if it wasn't with him. Her and Natsu were getting closer, and just when she had him in her fingertips, he slipped away from her grasp.

Lisanna returned.

Everything changed after that. Natsu spent more time with Lisanna, and Lucy slowly started feeling neglected. She missed him. She was also a smart girl, she knew Natsu loved Lisanna right away, and it destroyed her. She spent most nights crying instead of sleeping, and it hurt him to see her like this. Her other friends tried talking to her but she acted like everything was fine. He himself opened his own gate numerous times to help her, but she always pushed him away. Until one night, something in her snapped, and she pulled on his sleeve and begged him to stay.

That night was tonight.

Loke was having a harder time than usual sleeping because of her strong thoughts and emotions. He could feel them as if they were his own. He had almost gotten use to the constant sadness, but tonight was different. There was something else there...something stronger. But he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was. It worried him though, which is why he went to see her. It was late at night in the human world and she was in bed, like she usually was when he had to go check on her. Something about nighttime always made her feel worse and he didn't know why. She had been crying, he could tell, but instead of trying to hide it she simply looked up at him, not even wiping away the fresh tears. There was a different look in her eyes...one he had seen before on other women, but only dreamed of from her. She was looking at him with desire.

_Pick apart_ _The pieces of your heart_ _And let me peer inside_ _Let me in_ _Where only your thoughts have been_ _Let me occupy your mind_ _As you do mine_

He looked back at her curiously, wondering where this came from and if it was really there. He knew why she would act like this, he had seen it many times before. A lot of women turned to other men when they were heart broken. She wanted something to fill the void Natsu left her suffering with, and he showed up at the right time. But it left him in a tough place. He wanted Lucy more than anything, possibly more than she wanted Natsu, and if she asked he wouldn't hesitate to jump her right here and now. But he also loved her, it wasn't just physical attraction. He knew if he gave her what she wanted, it wouldn't be because she loved him back. And it wouldn't make her feel better. She would be thinking of Natsu, trying to imagine him instead of Loke. He knew this, and knew he should walk away before he did something he would regret, but the way she looked tonight...she made it difficult.

And he loved her.

He would do anything for her.

So when she pulled him closer, he didn't resist.

_Your hearts a mess_ _You won't admit to it_ _It makes no sense_ _But I'm desperate to connect_ _You can't live like this_

His head was swimming as she pulled him on top of her, the only thing standing between them being the blanket and their clothes, but that wouldn't last long. Her red puffy eyes looked up at him in a daze, and she looked beautiful despite it. She always looked beautiful. She gently took off his sunglasses and put them on the nightstand, undoing his tie and tossing it to the floor. When she started pulling his jacket off he stopped her, moving his hand to caress her tear streaked face and leaning down to kiss her. Her soft lips were somewhat reluctant to respond, but he eventually coaxed her into it. It may be all about filling a void for her, but to him this was real, and he would do it properly. Like he always dreamed of.

She was adamant though and went back to stripping him, not breaking their kiss much to his satisfaction. He was enjoying her lips too much. They were so soft and plump, and tasted of strawberries. The inside of her mouth tasted even better. He let her remove his jacket, and his white button up shirt as well. But for compensation he pulled down the straps of her night shirt and pulled the fabric over her head, breaking the kiss for only a second to reveal her naked chest in all of it's glory. She sifted her fingers through his mane as he used one hand to hold himself up, the other massaging her left breast. She tugged on his hair and moaned lightly when he ran his thumb over her erect nipple.

_You have lost_ _(Too much love)_ _To fear, doubt and distrust_ _(It's not enough)_ _You just threw away the key_ _To your heart_

Loke was slowly losing his mind. Everything about her was enticing, he couldn't get enough. He knew this was bad for both of them. She would force herself to believe it was Natsu and fall deeper into this hole she was in, and he would only fall more in love with her, even though she will never return the feeling. They were both using each other in a sense. They both wanted love from someone who would never give it to them. They were both hurt in a way nobody could understand. And they were both about to make everything worse.

Loke was an intelligent man, and Lucy an intelligent woman. They both knew how wrong this was. But at this point the lust was controlling them and had reduced their brains to mush. Lucy started unbuckling Loke's belt as the spirit kissed her more aggressively, moving down to her neck as she tossed his belt to the side to join his tie. Her skin was so sweet and soft, he wanted more, sucking on some spots hard enough to leave marks. When she started unzipping his pants he moved down to her chest, licking his way over to the right side and taking a rosy bud into his mouth. She moaned louder this time, arching her back and momentarily forgetting about his pants. He wished she would forget about everything.

_You don't get burned_ _(Cause nothing gets through)_ _It makes it easier_ _(Easier on you)_ _But that much more difficult for me_ _To make you see..._

While she was distracted he pulled down her shorts, leaving her in just a pair of lacy black panties. While sucking on her breast his other hand slid down her flat stomach, down to her heat. He stayed outside of the underwear for now, wanting to make her wait. He used two fingers to massage her lips, going in slow circles to match his tongue, dipping down to her hole before sliding back up to rub over her sensitive clit. This had her moaning and panting like crazy. She urgently tugged on his pants, silently telling him to hurry up and strip. He did as she wanted, always the loyal spirit, but left his boxers so it would be fair. At this point he was painfully hard, his erection standing tall and firm, begging to be touched. Lucy moved her leg as she writhed in pleasure, accidentally brushing against it, which caused him to jump slightly. He wanted her to touch it so badly.

When he dipped his finger down to her entrance again he was pleased at how wet she had gotten. He moved up to kiss her again before slowly making his way down, down, until he reached her panties. He used his teeth to pull them down all the way to her feet, before grabbing them and throwing them behind his back. The sight of her glistening core as she opened her legs for him was almost too much to handle. He was losing it. He wanted to just take her right there, to fuck her into the mattress until it broke, but he didn't want to hurt her. He knew his Master was a virgin, undoubtedly saving it for Natsu. The thought made him sick.

He eagerly licked a path up her slit, dipping his tongue into her to get some of her juices before circling her red nub, going slow to torture her. He took the pointed piece of flesh into his mouth and sucked gently, his tongue dipping down to her entrance again. Loke was no innocent man, he'd been around more times than he could count. He knew damn well what to do with a woman in bed, especially one like Lucy who deserved the best treatment possible. And that's what she would get. Even if she didn't love him, he would treat her like she was his, because he would always love her. He would love her the way Natsu never could, even if he _did_ want to.

_Love ain't fair_ _So there you are_ _My love_

She grabbed his hair and held it for dear life as his tongue thrust in and out of her rapidly, switching between that and teasing her clit. One hand held her thigh while the other played with her chest, circling her sensitive nipples and making her cry out in bliss. Every sound she made turned him on more, he was so hard it hurt, but he had to wait. She needed to be more relaxed before he entered her and making her cum would be the best way. He switched to using his fingers instead of his tongue and gently pushed one inside of her warm entrance, using his tongue fully on her clit now. When she seemed comfortable with one finger he added another, and started moving them faster. All of the different sensations had her coming in seconds. She tossed her head back and screamed, gripping Loke's shoulders hard enough to bruise. She did exactly what he knew she would.

She cried out Natsu's name.

_Your hearts a mess_ _You won't admit to it_ _It makes no sense_ _But I'm desperate to connect_ _And you, you can't live like this_

It hurt more than anything, it made him angry, but it didn't make him want to stop. He wanted more. He wanted to make her forget Natsu. Before she could even come off her high he had already pulled his boxers down and entered her. She cried out as her overly sensitive walls were stretched and the membrane that represented her virginity broke, and Loke berated himself for hurting her, but right now he wanted release. She looked up at him with glossy eyes and he knew she wasn't seeing him, she was seeing Natsu. He growled and thrust harder, quickening his pace until he couldn't go any faster. She moaned and panted, but it was always Natsu's name, not his. He was finally getting what he wanted, his Master's body, but to her he wasn't even there. His already hurt heart broke more.

_Your hearts a mess_ _You won't admit to it_ _It makes no sense_ _But I'm desperate to connect_ _And you can't live like this_

He fucked her with abandon, her screams falling on deaf ears. He didn't want to hear it. He just wanted to feel her heat engulf him and squeeze him to death. He imagined her screaming his name, wanting his cock instead of Natsu's. He was as bad as her. They were both lost in their own worlds of unrequited love, lost in a sea of hurt, alone. They wouldn't seek anyone's help but each other's, and even that wouldn't make it better. From here on out, they would be worse. But Loke was at least happy he got to do this with her. He wanted her to get better and move on so badly, but this wouldn't help. She would still want Natsu.

Her walls clenched around his throbbing length as she came for the second time, crying out for Natsu again. She became so tight Loke couldn't hold it back any longer, and he too came with a grunt, burying his face in her neck and biting the skin there. His sharp canines left marks that bled, but all he saw was white as she milked him completely. He rolled off her, panting as he tried to regain his breath. He heard sniffling and knew she was crying again. It hadn't filled the void, he knew it wouldn't, and he felt terrible for taking advantage of her. He himself didn't feel better either. She would never love him. Even after all that, she probably still had no idea it was even him. He would always love her though...but unlike her, he knew he needed to move on. She would never be his, but at least a small part of her was. That small part being her virginity.

_Love ain't safe_ _You won't get hurt if you stay chaste_ _So you can wait_ _But I don't wanna waste my love_

He silently got dressed, looking back at her crying form before fading away into the Spirit World. She watched him go, her eyes clearing, registering the fact that Loke was gone now. She was alone. She felt used, and knew she had used Loke. She was a terrible person. No wonder Natsu didn't want her.

"Natsu..." She whined, calling his name like a mantra until she finally fell asleep.

His Master was a mess.

But, then again, so was he.


End file.
